


something violent and dangerous

by sometimes (ace)



Series: The Lashootine Chronicles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Lamoot, Shartine, you don't have to read part 1 to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this supposed to make me want to forgive you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something violent and dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot aren't actually together yet here! I tagged it because they're endgame and the feelings are there but if anybody wants me to untag it, I'll do so.
> 
> Warning: First part has het smut... not required reading. Basically, Shaw calls while Lamoot are doing stuff. This is set a day after.
> 
> I had this written months ago, in case anyone's wondering why I'm not updating things people actually want to read lol. 
> 
> Anyway, here's to Lamoot and Shartine's ship names. :) Also Bear because he's cute. <3

Root walked into the subway station the next morning, carrying two hot drinks in a carrier tray in one hand while in the other she held her own, half-finished cup of coffee.

Which, of course, was the one Shaw swooped in and took. The feeling of Shaw's hand touching her own as the cup was pried out made Root stop in her tracks, and she couldn't bring herself to do more than stand there and stare as Shaw drank her coffee.

"That was mine, but anyway," Root said, giving Shaw a look. It was a fair enough move. Root had stolen Shaw's drink in the past and this was her retaliating. "Here you go, Harry. Sencha green tea. Your favourite."

Finch's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Thank you, Ms. Groves. But may I ask, how did you know my drink of choice? Did the Machine tell you?"

Root rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't risk detection by Samaritan to tell me your drink order, Harry. No, I asked Sameen's mayhem twin."

Shaw snorted. "John," she explained to Finch.

"Ah."

"You don't put enough sugar in yours," Shaw complained as she returned Root's cup, even though she had consumed most of it all already.

"That's why you have your own," Root said patiently, putting Shaw's own drink down on the desk. She resisted the urge the pout, feeling the loss of her own carefully crafted coffee acutely.

There was the feeling of a small body brushing against her legs. Root looked down to see Bear sitting on his heels, looking up at her. His ears were perked up, eyes open and earnest.

"I'm thinking Bear wants something from you too," Shaw said, smirking. "Don't you, Bear?"

He barked.

"You didn't forget to bring him something too, did you? Because that's just mean. Bear's a part of this team as anyone else. Actually, probably more so than you, Root." Shaw grinned at her.

"Funny," Root said dryly, but smiled faintly because she didn't disagree. She crouched down to greet Bear, pulling a new toy out of her pocket and placing it down in front of him. It replaced one of his older ones which was falling apart already. He waited for permission so Root nodded and then instead of pouncing at the toy, he ran into her body, knocking her over and began licking her face.

Root groaned, attempted to push the strong dog off. "It was just a toy!" she said amidst Shaw's laughter and Finch's amusement.

"Indeed it was, Ms. Groves. But I think that's just Bear's way of thanking you."

Shortly after, Finch left to attend to his cover as a professor. 

Shaw was sitting on the bench cleaning her gun, a television with the news on filling the quiet of the station. Root came to sit down next to her, sitting sideways to face Shaw.

Root wasn't saying anything, just watching, and Shaw could feel her gaze tangibly, flitting from her profile down to her lap to watch her handiwork with the gun and back up again. As well as when Root's gaze would linger on her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Shaw finally broke the silence.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," she said, not even looking up from her work. Straightening in surprise, Root took the hint and obediently directed her eyes elsewhere.

"Sorry, Sam," Root apologised and Shaw was reminded of last night when she had breathily said the same words while-

Shaw started cleaning the gun more aggressively.

"Who was it?" Shaw asked gruffly before her filter could catch up with her mouth and immediately cursed at herself. Dammit. She had already decided she wasn't going to bring it up. Root's eyes snapped to hers in confusion and Shaw cleared her throat, knowing she'd have to elaborate. "Last night. Who were you fucking?"

"I—" Root opened her mouth and then promptly closed it, an amused grin starting to take over her face. "Why, Shaw? What's your interest?"

Shaw's jaw clenched. "Just answer the question, Root."

"Jeremy Lambert."

"The Samaritan guy," Shaw said flatly. "The one you frisked on the street. In the church."

"Yes."

"Sleeping with the enemy. Nice one," Shaw said and Root let out a disbelieving sound.

"As if you wouldn't sleep with Martine if you had the chance."

"But I haven't. Have you?" Shaw asked, and then sat up straighter when she realised it was a legitimate question. "Wait, have you, Root?"

The atmosphere shifted and Root was amused. "No, Sam, I haven't." And then she added, "She wasn't there when I looked for her last night."

"Oh, wow." Shaw rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're so upset—"

"I'm not upset," Shaw said.

"Then why are we playing 20 Questions?"

Bear, sensing the rising tension in the subway, padded over to the two of them. He lay down at their feet and peered up at them with brown eyes, tilting his head to the side and letting out a small whine. At the sight of him, Shaw immediately felt a knot she didn't know had formed in her chest unravel.

"Hey, buddy," she said, reaching out to scratch between his ears. His tail wagging, Shaw felt her annoyance slip away enough to address Root.

"Next time," said Shaw, "how about you just let me leave a voicemail, okay?"

She stood up abruptly and grabbed Bear's leash before Root could reply, even though the defence that the Machine had answered the call and not her was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm taking Bear for a walk. Don't wait up," Shaw said faux-sweetly, and then strode out of their hideout, Bear easily keeping pace.

*

Lambert entered his car, climbing into the driver's seat. He was about to put the keys into the ignition when—

"Hi, Jeremy."

A face leant forward from the passenger seat. Lambert jumped, reaching for his gun to point it at… Root?

"Ms. Groves," he groaned in greeting. She already had a gun pointed at him. "You again. We have to stop meeting like this."

Lowering his weapon, he slumped back into his seat.

"Aw," Root simpered. "Not happy to see me?"

"Why the bloody hell would I be?" he asked incredulously. "You left me naked in some strangers' house—they called the police!"

"Sorry about that," said Root insincerely, grinning widely with no sign of regret on her features.

"Right," Lambert said disbelievingly. He eyed the gun pointed at his chest. "Now, what brings you to my vehicle, darling? Business or pleasure?" 

"A bit of both, actually," Root said. "But not for us."

"Then who?"

"My friend." Root sighed theatrically. "She's mad at me. Well—" she smiled fondly—"more than she usually is. And it's all your fault."

"And how, pray tell, is your situation my fault?"

"I'm glad you asked." Root leant forward and casually waved her gun around, while still keeping it aimed at his chest. "You see, I blame you, Jeremy. When she called, I had it under control. And then you had to make a noise. One that alerted her to the nature of our activities."

"So you're going to shoot me? Because you got caught cheating on your girlfriend?"

"'Girlfriend'?" Root laughed as if it was a particularly humorous joke. "As if I would ever cheat on Shaw if we were actually together. And much less with you." Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Well then, lovely—" Lambert said, ignoring his wounded pride's need to ask what she meant by that—"if you're not here to kill me, what are you doing here?"

Root smirked.

"I was hoping you could call our friend Martine."

*

"Is this supposed to make me want to forgive you?" Shaw asked.

Root tilted her head to the side. "Maybe. Why? Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know," Shaw said. "I'll let you know if it does."

She entered the room and slammed the door behind her, effectively shutting her in the room with Martine.

Root stood there, staring at the closed door. Lambert came up behind her.

"What do we do now?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Root admitted, staring at the closed door. "Was this a good idea?" she asked, an uncomfortable burning sensation in her stomach.

"Well, it's only fair," Lambert said. "You and I did sleep together."

"True," Root agreed, not really listening. She wondered what the two of them were doing in there. Had they started already? Would they end up killing each other? Was Shaw enjoying herself?

"So maybe we could do it again?" Lambert suggested casually, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't think so," Root said, eyes snapping to his.

He grinned, the rejection rolling off his shoulders. "Figured it couldn't hurt to try."

Root rolled her eyes.

"What did you have to do to persuade Martine to do this?" she asked curiously, wondering what it would have had to have taken to get the Samaritan operative to agree to this.

"Not much, now that I think about it." Lambert stuck his hands into his suit pant's pockets. "I told her she'd have the chance to get involved with your Ms. Shaw and she just asked when and where."

"Oh." Root's eyebrows rose. It sounded like Martine and Shaw both shared a mutual attraction. Lambert seemed to come to the same conclusion and they both shared a look.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Root let the question tumble out of her mouth, unbidden.

Lambert exhaled. "I wouldn't know. But with those two, most likely something violent. And dangerous."

"And hot," Root translated.

"Very hot," he agreed.

Root groaned. "I'm leaving." She had to get away before she did something stupid like pick the lock and sneak in to see for herself.

"Good idea," Lambert said.

She let him walk away first this time, because why not? The score was still in her favour.

With one last look at the closed door with Shaw and Martine behind it, she walked away as well, reminding herself that what was happening was only fair.


End file.
